Queer Day
by RizenWingZ
Summary: If you were gay, it would be okay!


**Okay****…**** to all people who think why I made this****…**** I just dedicated this to my kewl friends Hannah Banana, and Fean Morse. This is a stupid fanfic so whoever reads this, DO NOT get mad at me.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, even the song I used****…****"****If you were gay****"**

Sora was laying down on the clear sand with his eyes closed.

"Finally… Peace… No Riku bothering me… Though Kairi isn't here yet…" He said gently. He took his keyblade beside him and sat up.

He took a piece of cloth and started cleaning the blade.

Sora started humming some songs and then Riku suddenly came back from his hunting.

"Hey Sora." He said putting down his stuff on the sand.

Sora sighed in disbelief and replied. "Hi Riku." _'Why is he here already? Goodbye to peace and quietness__…__' _ He thought in his head.

Riku started mumbling to himself and had second thoughts before talking. He opened his mouth but no voice came out. He closed it again and doubted in talking.

"What are you doing? Talk if you want to Riku." Sora said irritatingly.

"W-well… I just saw this guy on the forest and stared at me for a long time and…"

Riku started hesitating again.

"Are you gonna continue or what?" Sora asked raising his brow.

"W-well…He was smiling at me and started talking to me…"

"And??"

"He was really friendly, the flirty friendly… I think he was hitting on me…"

Sora crawled back away from him. "Disgusting Riku!! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"B-but he might've thought I was gay!!"

"Besides… Why are you telling me all this? I don't really care." Sora asked and started cleaning his keyblade again.

Riku started elbowing Sora and had a smug face. "Oh c'mon Sora, you're too defensive. I know you're gay."

"Eww Man!! I am NOT gay!! And I am NOT defensive!! I don't care about this stupid guy that was hitting on you anyway!" He said standing up and started exercising and stretching his arms and legs.

"But you asked me to say it anyway." Riku said leaning back on his hands.

"Okay let's just stop this talk okay?! I'm gonna start practicing now!" Sora shouted at him with a distracted face.

"Yeah, still, but…" Riku said weakly but got interrupted. "I SAID OVER!!" Sora screamed.

Riku stood up and took his blade.

"Well, okay fine… But just so you know…

_If you were gay, That'd be okay._

_I mean 'cause hey,_

_I'd like you anyway. Because you see,_

_If it were me, I would feel free,_

_To say that I was gay (but I'm not gay)__"_

"Riku shut up!... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?! And you're interrupting me in my practice!!" He said with an unusual face and started slashing imaginary objects in the air.

"_If you were Queer,__"_Riku started, singing again using his blade as a microphone.

"RIKU!!"

"_I'd still be here.__"_Riku continued singing and walking slowly around Sora.

"Riku, I can hit you with this blade RIGHT NOW." Sora said twitching.

"_Year after year,__"_Riku didn't stop at all…

"RIKU I'm SERIOUS!! I'll really hit you!" Sora shouted once again preparing to attack Riku with lots of rage.

"_Year after year,__"_

"Damn it RIKU…"

"_And I know that you__…"_

Sora stopped and raised his brow. "Know what?"

"_Would accept me too.__"_

"Are you dreaming Riku? And who would do that?"

Riku started dancing weird dances in front of Sora.

"_If I told you today __"__Hey guess what__…__ I'M GAY!_

_(but I'm not gay.) I'm happy, just being with you__"_

"Relax Sora… Relax… You can kill Riku later…" Sora said trying to calm himself.

"_So what should it matter to me_

_What you do in bed with guys.__"_

Sora paused with shock. "GROSS RIKU!! GROSS!!" he said acting a vomiting face.

"Really?" Riku asked then continued.

"_If you were GAY, I'd shout HOORAY!__"_

Sora dropped his blade and started covering his ears. "I AM NOT LISTENING!!"

"_And here I'd stay.__"_

"LALALALALALA!!" Sora tried to interrupt him, but he kept on singing.

"_But I wouldn't get_

_in your way__"_

"NO MOREE!!"

"_You can count on me_

_To always be_

_Beside you everyday_

_You were just born_

_That way_

_And as they say,_

_It's in you DNA_

_You're GAY!!__"_

"RIKU!! I AM NOT GAY!!"

"If you WERE gay…" Riku replied.

"AAAH!! Damn you RIKU!!" Sora started running around going crazy.

"Oh by the way Sora,"

"WHAT NOW RIKU?!" He stopped running and looked at the sheepish smile of Riku.

"I forgot to tell you…" Riku said smirking.

"Tell me what?" Sora asked desperate to let him get away.

"I'm GAY…" Riku winked at him walking back to a cottage with his other stuff.

Sora's jaw dropped LITERALLY to the floor, and his eyes were wide open.

"SOOORAAA!!" Kairi shouted waving at him. Kairi saw him with his mouth open to its extent.

"Sora… Did something happen?"

**OKAY I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY DID THIS FANFIC****…**** oh well, it was for my friends anyway! Okay, I don't mind for people to NOT read this so****…**** WEEE!!**


End file.
